


Unconditional Love  ❤ (BrightWright)

by multifandomfictions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gift, Love, M/M, Tears, did i mention gay, surprise :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomfictions/pseuds/multifandomfictions
Summary: It was a normal day at the lab, and Jonas Brightly was sleeping at his desk, he had fallen asleep there late last night. His auburn hair messy and greasy, but the shorter man didn't care. It was around 8 AM, and Edwin Arkwright had walked in, unlocking all the locks with the set of keys Matthew gave him. He grinned as he opened the door, about to exclaim something loudly, but he saw the sleeping man and walked in, slowly and quietly closing the door.





	Unconditional Love  ❤ (BrightWright)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@SamuelSeebs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40SamuelSeebs).



> Enjoy!~

It was a normal day at the lab, and Jonas Brightly was sleeping at his desk, he had fallen asleep there late last night. His auburn hair messy and greasy, but the shorter man didn't care. It was around 8 AM, and Edwin Arkwright had walked in, unlocking all the locks with the set of keys Matthew gave him. He grinned as he opened the door, about to exclaim something loudly, but he saw the sleeping man and walked in, slowly and quietly closing the door.

He made his way over to the man and looked around for something before realizing he was in a spinny chair. Great! He gently propped him up on the chair and started rolling him over to the couch, gently pushing him onto it. It seemed Jonas was in a deep sleep, so he was barely phased. 

Edwin's big grin slowly turned into a small flustered smile, staring at him slightly. He looked around for something like a blanket before taking off his lab-coat and draping it over him. He moved the man's unkempt hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ears before he sat in the chair beside him, taking out his phone and playing on it.

Jonas curled up to the soft coat and tucked his legs up, which barely helped, but covered more of his legs. Eventually, he got slightly restless and Edwin didn't even bat an eye, just reaching his arm over and beginning to stroke the Scientist's back while he slept. He looked out one of the lab windows to watch the clouds and birds. 

Around 5 PM, is when Jonas woke up, with a big sleepy yawn. Edwin was now organizing the papers Jonas had forgotten to put away. He slowly sat up and raised a brow at the coat, but kept it around himself anyway. "Edwin?" He asked, blinking his soft eyes a few times and staring at him.

Edwin looked over and nodded, rushing over. "Yeah, you were sleepin' so I thought that you should be comfortable." Jonas nods in understanding and stares at the coat. "This yours?" "Yep."

Jonas looks between them and slowly hands it back, Edwin gently taking it from him. "Thanks, Arkwright."

 

(TELL ME IF YOU WANT THIS CONTINUED)


End file.
